1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a speed reduction device for preventing a rotational back-rush that is used at present in variety of fields, and more particularly, to a speed reduction device having a high reduction ratio that is capable of being configured in a simple manner, producing input and output at the state of being crossed to each other at a predetermined angle, and preventing a rotational back-rush.
2. Background Art
Generally, development for a speed reduction device that can prevent a rotational back-rush is made in various ways, and such a speed reduction device has been already put into practical use in variety of industrial fields.
However, conventional speed reduction devices are formed in such a manner that in a state where an external gear is engaged with an internal gear, an input shaft is disposed in parallel relation with an output shaft or on the same shaft as the output shaft. Also, they have a complicated configuration where a plurality of spur gears are provided. On the other hand, in the case where the input shaft is disposed perpendicularly to the output  shaft, they should need a separate bevel gear or worm gear as a power transmitting gear.